Psychic Daughter
by Kaia Elzabeth Turner
Summary: This is set after Breaking Dawn Jacob and Nessie are happily married with three kids. There's Lizzie and Jason who are more like their dad, and then there's Carliee the normal one well that's what she thinks. Everything is about to change for her. Seth/OC Rated M because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

**I do not own Twilight, sadly.**  
**Emmett: Hey! What am I doing here?**  
**Me: I have no idea, but I love you*Sad face***  
**Emmett: Why are you sad?**  
**Me: Because you're Rosalie's. Jasper's Alice's, Jacob is Renesmee's. That leaves me alone.**  
**Seth: No it doesn't. You have me.**  
**Derek: And me.**  
**Me: Wrong fanfic Derek. I'll call when I'm doing a DP fic.**  
Here's the story:)

* * *

So, where to start? Well, my name is Carliee Alison-Rose Black. I have black hair, brown eyes and am totally emo. I have pale skin and have an older sister, Elizabeth Sara-Isabelle Black. My mom, Renesmee-or Nessie- is half vampire half human while my dad, Jacob Black is a shapeshifter/werewolf. If you think that's messed, you should meet the rest of my family. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Edward and Bella are all vampires. Grandpa Edward fell in love with Grams, they married, she got preggers and then had mom, turned into a vampire and now here we are, 26 years later. Mom and Dad got married when she was ten, and then had Jason Emmett-Jasper Black and Lizzie when she was eleven, then me when she was twelve. Yeah, sounds messed up but mom was fully grown by age seven and no longer ages.

Anyway, enough about me. It was Jason's birthday today and we had just moved back to Forks, well, mom dad Lizzie, Jace and I, that is. It's also the first day of school, and I was currently eating breakfast with everybody.

"Now Lee, please try not to get in trouble the first day." Mom pleaded. Yeah, I'm a bit of a trouble-maker. I got expelled from two schools and suspended more times then one. I can't help it if the students and teachers are being so retarded.

"Yes mom." I said in a dull tone and went back to pushing my food around.

"Come on. Smile. I can't stand seeing any one of my girls with a frown." Dad said. Sighing, I got up and put my untouched food on the counter and raced up to my room.

My room is pink, white and black. One wall is pink with a huge picture of a zebra. The other wall is black and has my bed on it. Above my bed is pink letters, it says "Carliee" With a computer heart. On my headboard is a lamp for reading. Oh and my bedding consists of pink and black pillows, and zebra print blankets, with a pink bed skirt. There's a shelf thing above my bed that has some pictures of me and my family, or me on the beach. There's one of my family without me and they're all happy. I have two giant black and white pictures. One with my mom and sister, and the other with Alice and Rose. There's another wall, but this one had a window and window seat, plus my desk with laptop is there. And then the wall with the doors. One for my bathroom, one to the hall and one to my closet.

I walked into my closet and got lost in the clothes. When Alice Cullen is your Aunt, you have no choice but to have a walk-in closet bigger then your room. There was a whole section for tees, tanks, jeans, shorts, skirts, dresses, hoodies, sweatshirts, PJ's on one wall. Another had bags on it. The back wall had shoes, shoes and more shoes. There was a seat in front of the shoes and it was pink. I went to the jeans and pulled out some black skinny jeans. Then to the tanks, I pulled out a pink zebra print. For shoes, I pulled out black knee-high converse. I placed those on the bench thing, and went through the draws under the bags. Pulling out a black bra and pantie set that Alice got me, I quickly changed into the clothes and pulled on some stripped socks, then the shoes. I also put on pink and black neon star earrings, zebra skinny belt-pink and black.

Make-up was easy, some black pencil liner, then mascara and a little liquid liner. That was all I needed. Walking back into my room, I went straight to the bathroom and pulled out the straightener, brush and hair spray. I brushed through my hair, and straightened it, then sprayed it with a little bit of hairspray so it would stay and unplugged and put everything back. I walked back into my room and went to my desk, which was on the wall with the window, and grabbed my Ipod touch 4g, and cell phone. I ran into my closet and ripped a pink and black zebra hoodie off the hanger and ran down the stairs.

Everybody was at the front door, getting their coats on.

"Finally! She takes longer then Lizzie, and that's saying something." Jase yelled. I was about to flip him off when my dad gave me a stern look.

"Do you have you're bag?" He asked. Oh shit. Sighing, I threw on the sweater and put my Ipod and cell in it's pockets and headed up to my closet. Once I got there, I grabbed my backpack, which is a zebra print, with Carliee on the front in pink letters. If you haven't noticed, I love zebras. Running back down the stairs, I bumped into Lizzie.

She was the definition of preppy. She had black wavy hair, brown eyes and perfect sun-kissed skin. She looks more like mom and dad then I do. And of course to top it all off, she turns into a wolf too. She also has more curves then me, and more advantages if you get what I mean. Yeah, she's perfect compared to me. And then there's Jase. Again, definition of jock. Tall, strong, tan. He had brown-ish black tousled hair and brown eyes. He's like a mini dad. Those four, mom, dad, Jase and Lizzie look like the perfect family, and then there's me, the outcast. The pale, troubled, bad student, emo freak.

We left the house and were soon on the highway, on our way to school. Great. I put my earbuds in my ear and let brokeNCYDE take me away. I love their songs. Scene Girlz and Yellow Bus especially. Everyone hates my choice of music because instead of classical like mom and Lizzie, pop or rap like dad and Jase, I listen to heavy metal, and screaming. I love bands like Bullet For My Valentine, HIM, Dashboard Confessional, Forever the sickest kids, Attack! Attack!, DISTURBED, Slipknot, My Chemical Romance, Fall out Boy, etc. And there is another hint that I'm the freak of the family. The final clue is that, dad, Jase AND Lizzie turn into wolves, while I don't. I don't even crave blood like mom, in fact, blood repulses me. I'm more human than anyone, and I hate it. For once I wish I could be special. Jase can move things with his mind, Lizzie can teleport, and me? I don't have a power.

* * *

We had finally pulled up into school and my parents were saying something but I wasn't listening. I got out and went to my locker. I already had everything I needed, but I wanted to put some unnecessary books away. When that was done, I walked to Math, yay. Rolling my eyes I walked into the room and there was only ten people, all of them were the stereo typical nerds. Their eyes darted to me, and when they saw I wasn't one of them and their expression turned to disgust, they turned back to what they were doing. Okay, weird. I sat down at the back and took out my sketch book and sketching pencil.

I had just finished sketching me, when the teacher came in. I hadn't noticed that the classroom had filled up with students. I pulled out my ear buds, and listened. The lesson was soooo boring! All the teacher(Who I now know is Mrs. Lockheart, Uhhhh, Carebears much?) talked about was reviewing last year. I almost fell asleep, but instead felt a strong pain in my gut, which caused me to gasp. Thankfully none heard, but still. It felt like I was on fire. All I could feel was heat, a burning sensation coursing through my body. I could feel myself burning up. I was so thankful when the bell rang. I raced out of the class, and into the bathroom, where I puked up whatever was in my stomach.

I was confused. I never got sick. Never threw up, unless I walked in on Carlisle and Esme doing the nasty, or when dad and Jase phased back from wolf and forgot clothes. As confused as I was, I couldn't bring myself to call mom or dad. I don't know why, I mean, maybe I didn't want them to fuss over me? I don't know, but whatever the reason, I stayed in that stall for he rest of my classes until lunch, that's when I heard my sisters voice, along with two others. "Yeah, I could see you two together. The quarterback and the new hottie. It totes works." I heard a nasally voice say. "Yeah, I mean, Josh is totally into you. He'll so ask you to the beach this weekend." Another voice said, this one was high-pitched and sounded forceful. Again, I threw up.

"Urgh, whoever is in here has to go home. It smells disgusting in here!" The nasily voice said. I heard heels clicking and knocking on my stall door.

"What?" I chocked out, fighting the urge to throw up. A gasp.

"Carls? Omigod! What's wrong? Open up right now!" She panicked and I groaned.

"No, go be with your friends. I'm fine." I moaned.

"No. I'm calling mom and dad. You're going home." She hissed and I heard dialing. I opened the stall door and took her cell. I was panting, and I could tell I was sweating bullets. She gasped and put a hand to my forehead.

"You're burning up." She said and another pain shot through me, this time from my chest. I screamed as the pain came and came, like someone was stabbing me repeatedly in the chest, and stomach.

"What the hell?" The high voice said.

"Katie, Candy, get out of here." Lizzie hissed and took her phone. What the hell is happening to me?

* * *

**A/N: Hey, I was just attempting to write this cuz I was bored and totally missed the bus to school, which is like an hour away. So please R&R, also everything will be on my profile:)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

**I do not own Twilight, sadly.**  
**Jacob: What the...?  
Me: Hey Jake. Sorry, about you being here and not with *Sniff* Ness.  
Jacob: Who are you?*Asks carefully*  
Me:*Sniffs* A crazy Twi-hard. But all of my Twi-crushes are taken.  
Jacob: That sucks.  
Seth:Hey! What am I? Chopped liver? Jeez, I'm single! Just, not in this fic.-_-"  
Me: Love you Seth!*Happy*  
Jacob: Are you Bi-Polar?  
Me: Yeup! And Schitsophranic:)**  
Here's the story:)

* * *

_Previously..._

_"Urgh, whoever is in here has to go home. It smells disgusting in here!" The nasily voice said. I heard heels clicking and knocking on my stall door. "What?" I chocked out, fighting the urge to throw up. A gasp. "Carls? Omigod! What's wrong? Open up right now!" She panicked and I groaned. "No, go be with your friends. I'm fine." I moaned. "No. I'm caling mom and dad. You're going home." She hissed and I heard dialing. I opened the stall door and took her cell. I was panting, and I could tell I was sweating bullets. She gasped and put a hand to my forehead. "You're burning up." She said and another pain shat through me, this time from my chest. I screamed as the pain came and came, like someone was stabbing me repeatidly in the chest, and stomach. "What the hell?" The high voice said. "Katie, Candy, get out of here." Lizzie hissed and took her phone. What the hell is happening to me?_

The last thing I remember was Lizzie dialing a number and wondering what the hell was happening, then...nothing. Blackness consumed me, everywhere I would look, was black. I couldn't hear, couldn't smell, couldn't move any of my limbs. I was numb. I could have been consumed by nothing for seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, months or even years, but finally the darkness and numbness was gone. I could hear whispering voices, people walking, and most of all, I could hear the TV on. I squeezed my eyes shut and moved my head a little. Big mistake. A huge surge of pain shot through me and I froze instantly. "Carliee? Carliee honey are you awake?" I heard my dad's deep voice. It was laced with concern and anxitey. I tried to talk, but my lips wouldn't move. Instead, I made an Mmmmmm, sound.

A huge sigh of relief. "Ness, baby she's responding." He said and I heard another sigh. I fluttered my eyes opened and saw I was in the living room. My eyes roamed as far as they could and finally I saw my dad's big brown eyes. They were red, and puffy, like he was crying. "D-" I started but my voice was so raspy and I could barely move my lips. "Ness, a glass of water please." He said and soon he was holding a glass of cold water. He helped me sit up-as slow as a turtle may I add-and helped me drink the glass. It felt so good, but it made me wince. It was so cold. When the glass was half empty he put it on the coffee table and looked at me intently. "What's happening to me?" I asked in a small, weak voice. "I don't know sweetie. Tell me exactly what happened." I sighed but told him exactly what I remember.

"I think...you might be turning into a wolf. I could be wrong, but it sounds a lot like your Uncle Paul, and the rest of us when we were first phasing." He explained but trailed off. "I'm never turning into a wolf dad. I'm more human then I am anything else. I don't like blood, I don't have a high body temperature. I don't have super senses, and I certianly don't have any powers. There's nothing special about me, and I've excepted that so please don't tell me things you think I want to hear." His eyes widened in shock and this time my mom spoke. "Carls, you are special. Weither you see it or not. We love you, and I'm actually kind of glad you're more human. I also know that your dad is saying what he thinks is happening, weither it's true or not, it doesn't matter. We'll still love you." She spoke and came over to me. My eyes prickled with tears. "Can I just have the glass of water?" I asked and they nodded. I gulped down the rest.

They left after a while and I was alone. I really want to sleep right now, but I'm so tired from sleep(If that makes any sense?). I soon found myself playing on my Ipod, just playing Tap Tap, when my brother came in. When he came into veiw, I saw a glowing light around him. It was radating beauty and light. It was a bright pink, a clear red, a white. What the fuck? "Hey Carliee, how are you?" He asked. 'I can't wait to tell mom and dad the good news!' I heard his voice, but his lips hadn't moved. "Uh, a little confused, actually." I answered. He nodded and gave me a smal hug. That's when I saw everything. From his birth, to him imprinting on a girl named Cassidy. She was the shy, smart girl that was gorgeious but didn't know it. When he pulled away, I had seen everything in his mind, his every memory, everything.

After that hug, I ran out-ignoring my muscles complaints agaisnt moving-and just wanted to get out of there. That was so weird. What was weirder, was that I could hear everything like it was clear as day. I was getting so freaked out. So what, I'm not normal anymore? If not, then what the fuck am I? I was so deep in thought, I almost ran straight off a cliff. Great, another reason stating that I'm stupid. I backed up and ran down to the beach, at least there I couldn't risk my life.

As the sand approached, so did people and their voices were in my head, swarming around like a bee hive. I could also see the glwoing light around each person, each a different color, or multiple. And soon, the people started becoming less and less until finally, I was at a spot where there was noone. I sighed as I sat down on a rock, watching as the waves crashed on shore, then receeded back. The salty water gave off such a calming aroma, and the sound of the waves relaxed my muscles. Ever since I can remember, I've loved coming to the beach. It was like the mall to Alice, or an Auto shop for dad. A place I could spend forever in-or at.

Just when I thought I was done with the voices, I heard another, but this one was deep, and inticing. 'God Leah can annoy me sometimes. Hey, who's that? I wonder how old they are.' I heard the sand squishing as the mystery man walked towards me and for some reason, I didn't tense up like I normally would. Instead I stayed calm, but I think it was becuase I was still at the beach. "Uh, hi. I-I-I was wondering what you're doing here?" I heard his voice. It was soft and thcik, like velvet. That's how Grams describes Granpa's voice. "I needed to get away to think. What are you doing here?" I spat back, harshly. I didn't mean to, but I was seriously starting to get a headache. 'She sounds so sad, I wonder what's wrong? She doesn't smell human. She smells like Strawberries and chocolate. Okay, now I'm hungry.' I smiled a bit at his thoughts. He seems so sweet an dless perverted then any one else.

"I, uh, didn't mean to, uh," I cut him off with a chuckle. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be harsh, but I have a really big headache. I'm Carliee by the way." I introduced myself and stood up. "I'm Seth. Would you like to come back with me? I could give you some advil and something to eat?" He sounded a bit hopeful so who was I to crush his spirit? I turned around and looked down at the man, and froze instantly. He had perfect russet brown skin, and beautiful chocolate brown eyes. He had a child-ish face but you could tell he was at least 16. His hair was black and tousled carelessly, and his eyes. He wore no shirt so I could easily see his six-pack. He only wore jean cut-off shorts like my dad and brother. I heard a sharp intake of breath and looked up at him. He was starring at like he had seen the sun for the first time, or like he was looking at a priceless jewl that needed protection.

'She's so amazing and beautiful. Her eyes, oh my her eyes. I could just stare at her forever.' I was moving to get down, when I misplaced my foot and started falling off the rock. I panicked and screamed, waiting for the impact of the fall, but it never came. I opened my eyes-I didn't even realize I had closed them- and saw Seth's face just inches from mine. Worry itched into his face, his strong arms wrapped around me. I was confused. Why didn't I see his memories like I did with Jase? "Thank you." I whispered, still shocked. "No problem." He said, a small smile spreading across his features. I couldn't help it, and soon I was smiling too.

I hadn't known that we were walking-or, he was carrying me, while walking-until he reached out an arm and opened a door. I guess this is his house. He put me down, reluctantly, and walked in. I looked around, surprised at what I saw. It was a small house, very warm and cozzy, something you would expect on a reservation. "Who are you?" I heard a female voice sneer. I hadn't heard her thoughts so I kind of jumped. I turned and saw a beautiful girl. She had short black cropped hair, and the same russet-brown skin as Seth and my dad. She had brown eyes and narrow features. She also had a very athletic type body. "I-I-uh, I-" I was cut off by Seth coming in the room with a glass of water and advil. I smiled greatfully and took it.

She narrowed her eyes at Seth and they walked out, him looking quite scared. I heard talking, but I didn't pay any attention because I got a text from someone. I pulled out my phone and saw it was my dad. Actually, it was a call. I pressed talk after a big sigh. "Hi daddy." I said, scared for my life. "CARLIEE ALISON-ROSE BLACK WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED WE ARE? COME HOME NOW!" His voice roared. "I'm sorry, I just got so scared. I have no idea what happened to me. I needed to think, and I just ran off. I have no idea where I am." I admited, you could tell I was close to tears. My knees were wobbily. A sigh. "Carliee, are you safe?" He asked. "Y-yea. I am." I answered. "Alright, I'll call a pack meeting. We'll follow your scent." He sounded really worried, but thankfully he didn't yell. "Okay daddy. If it helps, I was at a cliff, then a beach. I think I might be on the reservation." I heard an intake of breath. "Alright sweetie. Stay safe." He said and hung up.

By the time I looked up, Seth and Leah were starring at me. "Can I ask you something?" He asked. "You just did, but you may ask another question." He chuckled. "Who's your dad?" He asked, looking at me. The air tensed. "Jacob Black, why?" I asked and he paled. The girl looked stunned, and Seth looked terrified. "Why? Do you guys know him?" I asked, my voice trembling. "Yeah, he used to be our Alpha, until the bloodsuckers moved. Of course he left with them, stupid imprint." The girl muttered. "You're Jake's daughter? How old are you?" Seth asked in a scared voice. "14." I answered and he paled even more. 'Oh my gosh! I'm a pedo! Why does she have to be so young? Why my Alpha's daughter? The universe hates me doesn't it? Jake is going to kill me.' He thought franticly. Then it clicked. "Wait. Seth, did you...imprint on me?" I asked. He nodded limply and I stood there, stunned.

After I don't know how long, there was a pounding at the door. Nobody moved. Another bit of pounding a finally Leah answered the door. Where is she?" I heard a booming voice ask. I ran to the entry-way and saw my dad looking like he was ready to kill, and terrified out of his mind. "Dad, what's wrong?" I asked walking over to him. "New vamp. I thought it might've hurt you, and then I picked up your scent this way. Thank god you're okay." He pulled me into a hug and I saw everything. The newborn army attack when Grams was human, her jumping off a cliff, seeing mom for the first time as a baby, everything. Every thought, every scent, every touch, I saw. I flung myself out of his grip a second later. I was now against a wall. He looked hurt, and concerned. "Don't touch me." I whispered, and fell onto the floor, my knees giving out. He reached for me but I flinched away from his touch.

"I don't get it, Seth was carrying her in and she didn't freak out like that." Leah said, and all eyes turned to Seth. "What does she mean Seth?" Dad growled out. "S-she almost fell off a rock and I c-caught h-her. S-she seemed perfectly f-fine to me." He stuttered. Aw, so cute. 'Please don't kill me! Please don't kill me!' He chanted in his head. 'Why doesn't she want me to touch her? Did I do something?' Dad thought. 'God, she's a part leech. Please Jacob if you don't want me to hurt her, get her the fuck out of here.' Leah's bitter thoughts stung me like a wasp. "Can Seth come home with us?" I asked, not in a hopeful tone, but in a desperate one. I didn't need to see someone's whole life flashing in my mind everytime I touched them. Seth was the only I couldn't see. My dad looked between Seth and I, but quickly nodded, grumbling about something unintelligable and walked away. 'I swear if that mutt so mch as imprinted on my daughter, he's dead.' He thought. 'Whoa, I've been around Blondie for too long.' With that we walked-well ran home. I was on Seth's back.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, I was just attempting to write this cuz I was bored and totally missed the bus to school, which is like an hour away. So please R&R, also everything will be on my profile:)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2.

**I do not own Twilight, sadly.**  
**Jasper: Where am I?  
Me: Helping me with a disclaimer I think?  
Jasper: And you are?  
Me: *Sigh* Maddiee Kayla-Lynn Trites-Clearwater!  
Jasper: So, you and the puppy are married? *Raises eyebrow*  
Me: No, I'm all alone!  
Seth: You have me Goddamnit!  
Derek: And Me! You're my mate.  
Simon: And me, wait, you're not Chloe. *Leaves*  
Me: Derek, wrong disclaimer, Seth, you're taken in this story.**  
Here's the story:)

* * *

_Previously..._

_"I don't get it, Seth was carrying her in and she didn't freak out like that." Leah said, and all eyes turned to Seth. "What does she mean Seth?" Dad growled out. "S-she almost fell off a rock and I c-caught h-her. S-she seemed perfectly f-fine to me." He stuttered. Aw, so cute. 'Please don't kill me! Please don't kill me!' He chanted in his head. 'Why doesn't she want me to touch her? Did I do something?' Dad thought. 'God, she's a part leech. Please Jacob if you don't want me to hurt her, get her the fuck out of here.' Leah's bitter thoughts stung me like a wasp. "Can Seth come home with us?" I asked, not in a hopeful tone, but in a desperate one. I didn't need to see someone's whole life flashing in my mind everytime I touched them. Seth was the only I couldn't see. My dad looked between Seth and I, but quickly nodded, grumbling about something unintelligable and walked away. 'I swear if that mutt so mch as imprinted on my daughter, he's dead.' He thought. 'Whoa, I've been around Blondie for too long.' With that we walked-well ran home. I was on Seth's back._

I must've fallen asleep becuase when I woke up, I was in my bed, and it was morning. I groaned in tiredness and went to my closet. Searching through, I found a pastel blue longsleave Forever21 top, and a black vest thing. I threw those on the bench, and continued searching. Some super tight skinny jeans-light wash, and for shoes, some blue leather flats. I stripped off my clothes, wincing when my ring scrapped my wrist. I went through the draws and finally came across a really cute Zebra bra with pink triming, I put that one along with the matching boy-short undies. Also, a white and black checkered hoodie. I threw on the outfit and looked through my jewlary box. I put on a black guitar necklace, and blue teardrop earrings. Also a black beanie.

I went to the bathroom an did the usual. When I was done with that I went down stairs, where I heard hushed voices, and the voices in my head. 'Is she okay?' I heard my mom's voice. 'She's coming down. I hope she didn't hear anything.' My sisters voice sounded. 'God, what's happening to her? Why is only Seth allowed to touch her?' My dad's vocie. 'Chocolate and Strawberries, she's coming down.' I heard a familiar voice say. As sson as I was in the kitchen, I was sheilding my eyes from the light around them. They were all a muddy shade of blue. "What the hell?" I said walking over to the fridge. "Hey sweetie. Sleep well?" Mom asked coming to give me a hug. As soon as she touched me, I saw her whole life, feelings, thoughts, everything flash in my mind in a mere second. I gasped and dropped the glass I was holding. "I-I'm sorry,I-" I whispered and ran onto the pourch.

I sat down, with my head in my knees and silently cried. No sobs, just tears making their great escape. I heard the door open and close. Feet pounding as they moved, and finally, I felt intense heat radiating from beside me. "Hey, you okay?" Seth asked. I shook my head and leaned into him. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me onto his lap. "Mind telling me why I'm only allowed to touch you?" He asked, looking down at me. I looked up at him and nodded, sitting up a little. "We-well, um, as of yesterday I can hear people's thoughts. I see a bright light surrounding their bodies, but it's never touching them, like a forcefeild. And when someone make contact with me, I see everything. Their memmories, their every thought, feeling, everything they see, and want. But when you touch me, all I can see is that forcefield thing, and hear your thoughts. No whole life flash. And I'm scared." I whispered and he pulled me closer.

After god knows how long of me crying into Seths amazingly sculpted chest, he brought me inside. He laid me on the couch and I heard talking. "I think she's psychic." Seth said. "What do you mean?" Mom asked in a worried tone. "She can read people's thoughts, see their auras. And the reason why she doesn't want you to touch her is because she see's everything that happened in your life. She's a psychic." Seth explained. "So, what about you?" Dad asked, clearly annoyed that his little girl will never give him a hug. I rolled my eyes inwardly. "She doesn't see my life flashing." He said and I could picture him cowering away as dad lifted a fist. 'Don't hit me. Don't hit me.' Seth thought-well, chanted over and over. Actually rolling my eyes I sat up. "Can I go to school? Pleeeease?" I asked, giving them my puppy dog face. "Fine. Come on." Dad said.

As soon as we pulled up at school, everybody's heads turned. I gave him a hug, making sure no skin made contact and got out. I would be in Spanish now. On the way there I bumped into Cassidy who was coming out of the washrooms. "Oh, I'm s-so sorry." She said. "Hey no problem. You know Jase Black?" I asked and her cheeks redened. "W-what about him?" She asked, looking down. "Well, he really likes you. He came home and started telling me about you." Her head shot up and she became redder. 'Oh my gawd. This better not a be a practicle joke. All the really pretty people are never nice, so why is she?' She thought. Her "Aura" was a mix of light rose pink and violet. A little red as well. "Please be nice. Don't joke around with that." She whispered. "Oh my gawd Cassidy. Why the hell would I joke about that. He really does like you, but he's a bit thick-headed. So, you should ask him out, whenever you see him." I said and she gave a weak smile. "You sure?" She stuttered. Awww, Jase you picked a good one. "Absolutely. Good luck." I walked away and found spanish ten minutes before last bell.

"(1)¿Por qué llegas tarde Miss Black?" The teacher said. "(2)Mi papá no estaba dispuesto a dejar que me vaya hoy porque estaba enferma ayer." I answered and it was quiet. "You speak Spanish?" He asked. "Yes. My uncle taught me numorious languages." He nodded and I took a seat. The teacher() droned on about some useless thing I already knew, and finally the bell rang. Now it's off to gym. As I was walking, thoughts swarmed my head like bees in a hive and I was getting a headache. People's "Aura"s were different colors, and glowing. Some people shoved past me, and I saw everything. This is so not what I had in mind when I wanted to be special. Finally, I reached the gym and ran in.

People were standing there, waiting for the teacher and as soon as they saw me, their thoughts went into overdrive. 'Oh my gosh, she is soooo ugly.' One girl thought. 'Damn, who is that chick?' Some dude thought, along with gross images of me under him not looking decent. I mentally shuddered. 'Josh should totally ask her out.' Another boy thought, and again with images of me, this time making out with some guy. Ew, really? A boy with black swoopy hair and brown eyes stepped towards me, but the teacher came in before he could reach me. "Alright, get in a line." I heard a deep vocie that made my knees weak. I turned and saw Seth. 'Oh good God.' He thought when he saw me, and his thoughts turned to me in the gym uniform, running, stretching, etc. I blushed and looked down. 'You saw those, didn't you?' I nodded and heard him groan a bit. "Alright, miss Black, I have a uniform for you. Go change and then join us out here." I nodded and went to the change room.

As soon as I got out, Seth kept sneaking glances at me and tried to control his thoughts. "Alright, we're going to do four laps around the gym." And he blew the whistle. We were runnign and I was gaining up on the first person, when I realized that I wasn't hearing thoughts anymore. I was suddenly aware that I was falling. Great, I got Grams' klutzyness. Thank you Grams. I squeezed my eyesshut and waiting the impact, but again, it didn't come. When I opened my eyes, I saw that guy with that took a step towards me. I got a flash of his life and jumped away from him. I looked around and noticed everybody was watching. I mummbled something and ran to Seth. "It happened again, the flash thing. Can I just, not run?" I asked quietly. "You okay?" I nodded. "Jeez, you are so like your grandmother." He chuckled and I glared. "Please don't make me run. I'm a huge klutz like Grams and uncle Emm likes to make fun of me." He nodded adn I walked over to the bleachers.

While Seth taught, I couln't help but notice that his shirt was way to tight and his muscles were buldging out. Damn he's fine. Gym was finall over and now I had lunch. Great. I had just sat down when I saw Cassidy go up to Jase and his friends were trying so hard not to laugh. 'Why is the geek here? She has no chance with Jase.' A boy thought. Rolling my eyes, I noticed Jase blush a bit. 'Say yes! Say yes!' Jase thought and suddenly Cassidy smiled and walked off. He saw me and glared. 'You told her to ask me out didn't you?' I nodded and he rolled his eyes going back to his friends.

After that school was boring. Biology, English, and lastly health, which is also taught by Seth. I could hear the girls lustful thoughts about him, an dI became a little possesive. Finally, I was waiting for my dad to come pick me up, but after ten minutes I gave up. "Need a ride?" Seth asked. I jumped and playfully hit his arm. 'Urgh, why is she with Mr. Sexy?' Some girl thought. "Yes actually I do. My dad was supposed to be here ten minutes ago. Lizzie got a ride with her boyfriend and Jase is on a date with Cassidy." I said adn he looked confused. "Imprint." He nodded and looked around. "Come on, I'll drive you home. I need to talk to Jake anyway." He took my hand and started leading me towards his car. "Um, Seth, not that I don't mind you holding my hand, but people are going to talk. Besides you could lose your job." He looked at me, then at everybody else, and shrugged.

We got home in one piece and I almost died of embaressment from the thoughts of everybody in the parking lot. As soon as I got out of the car, I raced up to the music room. Yes, we have a music room. It has guitars, pianos, drums, everything. I picked up a guitar and noticed a note. 'Carls, we have gone to the airport so tell Seth we'll be back at nine the latest. Love you, mom and dad.' Sighing, I continued what I was doing and pulled out lyrics and chords. Before I could start though, Seth walked in with arms full of food. "What is this?" I asked. "This, is a picnik. Where's your parents?" He asked and I told him as he sat down and got everything ready. "You know I could've just made us some pogos or something?" I chuckled and we began eating.

By the time it was nine, I knew a lot about Seth. His favorite color is Green and Blue, he likes heavy metal, pop, and almost every genre. His birthday is March. 17th, and his dad died when he really was 15. We had retreated to my room and he was like "Wow, zebra much?" and I was like "Oh hell yes!" And plopped down on my bed. He came after me and started tickling my sides. I was laughing so hard, I couldn't breathe. Finally he stopped and just hovered above me, one hand holding his weight. "You should smile more often. It's beautiful." He said, love and adoration were clear as day in his eyes. Those beautiful brown eyes. I stopped smiling and he frowned. "Please smile." I shook my head and sat up, and he backed away.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, I was just attempting to write this cuz I was bored and totally missed the bus to school, which is like an hour away. So please R&R, also everything will be on my profile:)**

**1) Why are you late Miss Black?**

**2) My dad was not willing to let me go today because I was sick yesterday.**

**1)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

**I do not own Twilight, sadly.**  
**Edward: Where the hell am I?  
Me: Oh Goddamnit! I was wishing for Carlisle! Not the Fag!  
Edward: *Growls* Who are you?  
Me: Your worst damn nightmare! *Pounces*  
Edward: *Get's his ass handed to him*  
Me: Ahaha! Now suck my invisible dick bitch!  
Seth: I love you, you crazy girl.  
Me: *Grins*  
Carliee: What about me?  
Me: Sorry hun, but he's mine now.**  
Here's the story:)

* * *

_Previously... _

_By the time it was nine, I knew a lot about Seth. His favorite color is Green and Blue, he likes heavy metal, pop, and almost every genre. His birthday is March. 17th, and his dad died when he really was 15. We had retreated to my room and he was like "Wow, zebra much?" and I was like "Oh hell yes!" And plopped down on my bed. He came after me and started tickling my sides. I was laughing so hard, I couldn't breathe. Finally he stopped and just hovered above me, one hand holding his weight. "You should smile more often. It's beautiful." He said, love and adoration were clear as day in his eyes. Those beautiful brown eyes. I stopped smiling and he frowned. "Please smile." I shook my head and sat up, and he backed away._

My parents came home with Aunt Alice, Jazz, Grandpa, Grams, Uncle Emm and Rose, Seth talked to them and I went to bed. I didn't dream of anything. When I woke up the next morning, I ran to my closet. I pulled off an Abercrombie sweater, an Ambercrombie tank top, Abercrombie denim short shorts. I took out some zebra underwear and jumped in the shower. I take one every day. Washing my hair and body, shaving, the whole nine-yards:P. When I got out, I got dressed and did the usual.

I went back to my closet and put on some ankle socks and black converse. I grabbed my cell and Ipod and ran down the stairs. I guess I was a little jumpy because when a pair of scortching hot arms wrapped around me, I screamed and jumped. I looked back and saw Seth. I hit his chest. "Jeez dude, you scared me." He chuckled. 'Sorry, but you smell delicious.' He thought. "Seth, I can hear your thoughts too. Keep in mind I will tell Jacob everything you think concerning my granddaughter." Grandpa said and Seth gulped. "Sorry bud, but I have a crazy family." He nodded and grabbed my hand. We walked into the kitchen, where the smell of French Toast was most dominate. "Hey guys. I would give y'all hugs, but, well we know what happens when I touch someone." I looked down, ashamed that I couldn't embrace my family the way I used to, the way Jase and Lizzie could. I hate being a freak. "Then why are you touching that dog?" Aunt Rose asked. I rolled my eyes. "Because he's immune to her power. She can't see his whole life-story." Grandpa answered for me. Thanks. He nodded and went back to talking to Grams.

After breakfeast Seth asked if he could take me to La Push, and my father reluctantly agreed. So here we are, the cliff I almost fell off of, just talking about nothing speciffic. "So, what's with all the zebra print stuff?" He asked. Smirking, I looked at him. "Zebra's are my fav animal, alos I love zebra prints. I don't know why, but I just do." He nodded and looked around. "We should probably start walking. My legs are falling asleep." He chuckled and we walked down to the beach, where I heard familiar thoughts. Oh no, people from school. Panicking, I let go of Seth's hand as the voices grew stronger. A look of hurt caressed his features as he looked at me, his big, beautiful brown eyes had a mixture of confused and hurt. Thye glowing light around him turned the same shade of blue as yesterday. I pointed to them with my eyes and realization struck his face.

"So, how's Jake?" He asked as we neared the girls. "Good, everyone's good. Oh, Esme wanted to know if you wanted any of her recipes. She said you and dad would stuff your faces with her food." His eyes lit up and a smile spread across his features. "I would love her recipes. She's an amazing cook and no one can deny that. And you know how we are. Your brother and father are the same way." He pouted. I giggled and looked out towards the ocean. _Freak! Why does the hotass teacher hang out with her? Hmmm... _Some girl's thoughts trailed off. "So, your dad tells me you can play guitar, drums and piano. Is that true?" He aksed. I turned to him. "But of course. When my mom and grandpa are musical geniuses, one out of three tends to carry that gene. And before you ask, yes I have written songs, and no I shall not show you. They're kind of, I don't know, special to me." He stooped and stood about an inch in front of me. "Please?" I shook my head and averted my gaze.

"Hey! New girl! Say cheese." A girl yelled and I looked at her. Seth turned a bit too, and a bright light flashed and was gone. She walked away laughing and I looked at Seth. "Come on, let's get you home." I nodded and we walked back into the forest from where we came. As soon as we got to the house, I notcied it was too quiet. I ran into the kitchen to see a note claiming they went hunting. "Please show me a song." He begged, so I sighed and dragged him up the stairs and into my second favorite room. I quickly sat down on the piano bench and waited for him. When he did, I pulled my song out and placed it on the stand thing. I placed my fingers over the keys and soon the room was filled with music. Nobody, not even my parents heard this. Just me, and now Seth.

When I had finished, I looked at Seth and bit my lip. "It's not as good as Grandpa, or even mom, but, I wrote it after I broke up with my boyfriend." I looked down an dlet my hair hide my face. "It was beautiful." He breathed. "You don't have to pretend you like it just becuase I'm your imprint. I know it sucks, but it's how I escape reality." I muttered, looking down. He put a finger under my chin and lifted my face up. "You were amazing, never doubt that. Just because you're my imprint, doesn't mean I'm pretending to like it." He whispered, face moving closer to mine. My breathing was ragged and uneven. My heart pounding, wanting to jump out of my chest. _This is it_. I thought.

* * *

**A/N: The song she plays is very sad, here is the link, without the spaces. http:/www. youtube. com/watch?v=25i56AWtFqk**


	5. Sorry xx

Hey guys,

I know it's been AGES, and I know some of you will be thrilled and think this is an update, but I confess that it's not. I've decided that I am no longer going to continue with the story, as I have a new account and other fics to write on there, as well as on Quotev and Wattpad, so to add this account would be insane. I hope you guys can understand, and know that I truly am sorry.

However, if you would be interested in keeping the story alive by adopting it and writing it yourselves, please feel free to message me and I'll decide who gets it.

I sincerely do apologize.

Yours,

Maddiee .xx


End file.
